


Date Night at Denny's

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Denny's, Multi, Pancakes, Polyamory, eating contest, it may count as crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: No date night is complete without a pancake eating contest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> loook............... i don't even know why i wrote this but i brought it to the public eyes 
> 
> honestly tho....... jeffierrochase. i've written jefferchase AND fierrochase and yesterday i had a revelation
> 
> anyways......... can you count how many gods I snuck in there? comment your answer when you think you have it

It was 2 AM when TJ, Magnus, and Alex left Valhalla. The streets of Boston were mostly quiet, but an occasional car drove by them as they walked.

“Really? Denny’s?” TJ asked.

“They’re open 24/7,” Magnus shrugged.

Alex nodded, slinging her arm around TJ’s shoulders. “C’mon. Maybe we’ll see some Denny’s insanity.”

“‘Denny’s insanity’?” Magnus questioned.

“Haven’t you heard of all of the crazy things that happen at Denny’s?” Alex said. “Especially at night?”

Magnus laughed. “A bit. But have you seen the Denny’s tumblr? _That’s_ crazy.”

“Well,” Alex starts. “There are stories of crazy incidents happening at Denny’s. Like fistfights between the employees in the parking lot.”

“You’re kidding,” TJ said, rolling his eyes. But his tone betrayed his interest.

“Nope,” she said. “It’s true.”

“We’re see about that,” Magnus said as they walked up to the door. He opened it for his datemates.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Alex said, winking at Magnus.

The hostess at the register asked, “Table for three?”

“Can we get a booth?” Magnus asked.

The hostess looked around the almost empty restaurant. “Sure.” She grabbed three menus from behind the counter and led them to a curved booth.

The three of them slid in. Magnus sat in between Alex and TJ. “The perfect spot to see some ‘Denny’s insanity’,” he said, making air quotes.

“You’ll see, Maggie,” Alex said, bopping his nose as she smiled.

He scrunched up his nose before opening the menu.

The waiter came by. “Are you guys ready to order?”

Alex leaned forward on the table. “You guys ready?”

“Yeah,” TJ said. “I’ll try the biscuit and gravy breakfast with scrambled eggs.

“Ok,” the waitress said, writing down his order.

“I’ll have the all you can eat pancakes,” Magnus smiled.

“That sounds good. I think I’ll have the same,” Alex said, bumping her shoulder with Magnus’s.

The waitress wrote down their orders before walking away.

“I bet I can eat more pancakes than you,” Alex grinned.

“Fight me, Fierro,” Magnus said, nudging her with his elbow.

TJ smiled at the both of them. “Personally, I’m betting on Magnus.”

Magnus leaned into TJ. “This is why you’re my favorite,” he joked.

Alex put a hand over her chest. “I’ve been betrayed. By _both_ of my boyfriends.”

TJ put his arm around Magnus. “I’m sorry, Alex. But I’ve witnessed Magnus eat 10 pancakes in one sitting.”

“That was an interesting night,” Magnus grinned.

Alex huffed. “Well then, this night will be more interesting when I beat your pancake eating record.”

“I don’t even have a pancake eating record,” Magnus pointed out.

“I’m still going to beat it.”

Magnus laughed, leaning more into TJ’s side, when he noticed a familiar face out of the corner of his eye.

“Is that… Elizabeth?” he asked.

Alex sighed. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“Alex,” TJ said sternly. “That’s my _sister_.”

Elizabeth seemed to notice them. The person she was eating with looked to see where she was staring, but she put her hand on his face. She pushed him out of his chair, and he seemingly disappeared as he fell. She got up and walked over to them.

“Hey, you guys,” she said, her tone slightly nervous.

“Hey Elizabeth,” TJ smiled.

“So, why are you guys here so late?” Elizabeth asked.

“Just a date night,” TJ said, pulling Magnus closer. He blushed slightly, and Alex snickered.

“Date night, huh?” Elizabeth smiled. “Sounds fun.” She pulled out her phone. “Ugh. Late night call. I’m not even at Valhalla!” Groaning, she put her phone back. “Have fun on your date night. Don’t do anything that wouldn’t be shown in an R-rated movie.” She walked away.

“Wonder who she was here with,” Magnus said. He looked at the table. “They didn’t ask us what drinks we wanted.”

“Why did you think of that?” TJ asked.

“I was thinking of how perfect it would be if I had a cup of tea to drink after that statement.”

“It _would_ have perfect,” Alex murmured.

The waitress came by. “It just occurred to me that I never asked you three what drinks you wanted! What would you like?”

Alex, TJ, and Magnus looked at each other. “I’ll have some coffee, I guess,” TJ said.

“I’ll have coffee too,” Alex said. Magnus simply nodded in agreement.

“I’ll get it right out to you,” the waitress smiled, before skipping away.

“That was weird,” TJ muttered.

“TJ,” Magnus put his hand on TJ’s. He looked up into his eyes before continuing. “We are literally dead. Spending our afterlife in a Norse afterlife. We are the children of Norse gods. We are dead children of Norse gods. I feel like this is not the weirdest things to happen to us.”

Alex came up from behind Magnus and put her hand on TJ’s other hand. She also looked into his eyes. “My mom is literally the god of evil.”

“My sword talks,” Magnus added.

“I can turn into other animals,” Alex said.

“I get it,” TJ sighed. “We live weird…. afterlifes. But still, that was pretty weird, considering it has no possible connection to Norse mythology.”

The waitress came back, and seeing the three of them in their current position, decided to leave the coffee without saying a word. “Better to leave that how it is,” she murmured, quickly walking away to serve coffee to an old man with an eye patch.

“When did our coffee get here?” Alex asked.

“The waitress dropped it off without interfering because we look like part of the Denny’s insanity,” TJ told her.

“Makes sense,” Magnus said. He took the mug of coffee in front of him and took a sip.

“You’re not going to put any creamer into it?” Alex asked in horror, taking her hand off of TJ’s to grab her own mug.

“I like my coffee like I like my soul. Black and bitter,” Magnus said, putting the mug down.

“Bitch please. Your soul is more sunshine-y than your father’s,” TJ said, leaning back into his seat.

Alex nodded, pouring cream into her coffee.

“Wow,” Magnus said, sipping more of his coffee.

TJ put sugar in his coffee while Alex stirred her creamy coffee.

“Seriously you guys, black coffee isn’t that bad,” Magnus said.

“The day you get me to drink black coffee is the day Ragnarok starts,” Alex groaned. She sipped her coffee, then sighed. “MmMmm creamy.”

“That’s you were saying last night,” TJ murmured, drinking his own coffee. Magnus started giggling.

Alex glared at TJ over her coffee mug. Magnus giggled more.

The waitress came by, giving them their food.

Alex and Magnus looked at each other while their pancakes were placed in front of them.

“Are you guys still going to have the pancake eating contest?” TJ sighed, poking his scrambled eggs with his fork.

“Is that even a question?” Magnus asked.

“Of course we are!”

TJ sighed again. “I guess I’m the mediator. Fine.”

“You ready, Maggie?” Alex grinned.

“Do you even have to ask, Fierro?”

He grabbed the syrup (after almost fighting Alex for it) and poured it on his pancakes. Alex took it after her and poured it on her pancakes. TJ, who’d been innocently enjoying his biscuits and gravy, looked up to see his datemates preparing for a pancake eat-off.

“Ok,” he said. “On the count of three. One.”

Alex and Magnus grabbed their forks.

“Two.”

Magnus wiped sweat off of his forehead.

“Three!”

The two of them dug into their pancakes. TJ decided not to interfere with the contest. “I guess I’ll just eat my eggs, I guess.”

Meanwhile, it was good that Alex was not on Magnus’s left side, because she was ready to play dirty. She nudged Magnus with her elbow, which really didn’t affect him much, given that he was still cutting the pancakes quickly with his left hand.

TJ was just finishing his eggs when the waitress came over with two more plates of pancakes. Alex was almost finished with hers, but Magnus was digging into his second plate.

“Seems like Magnus is winning. I’d speed up if I were you, Alex,” TJ teased, drinking his coffee.

If Alex wasn’t chewing her pancakes, she would’ve said some nasty things to him in Norse (she’d started learning from Samirah, but her sister had decided that cuss words were the best thing to start off with). Magnus smiled as he chewed, swallowing and sticking his tongue out at her.

TJ narrated the competition between bites of food and sips of coffee.

“And Alex has finally reached her second plate, but it looks like Magnus is already halfway done! Remember folks, the goal is how many pancakes you can eat, not speed. But quickness is helpful.”

The waitress walked by and sighed. The other waiters were busy in front, dealing with a particularly nasty customer who _absolutely insisted_ he had to have his goats allowed in the restaurant. She went back into the kitchen to get more pancakes.

“Magnus has finished his pancakes! The waitress is coming by with more - but for the both of them. Unfortunately, Alex has just eaten half of her pancakes. I wonder what put her behind.”

Alex flung a piece of pancake at TJ. It just reached his empty plate. He sipped his coffee and laughed. Magnus put down his fork and quickly downed the rest of his coffee before continuing to eat.

“Magnus took a break to drink coffee? Are the pancakes making him lethargic? I wouldn’t be surprised. He’s a quarter way through his third plate of pancakes. He’s not beating his current record of 10 pancakes yet. But will he tonight? We’ll see, folks.”

A blond woman a few tables away looked over at their booth and murmured something about him being just like her brother.

The waitress was watching the ordeal from her station. “Kids these days.”

“Alex has _finally_ finished her second plate of pancakes! She almost pushes the plate off the table… oh dear. That’s not very ladylike. Magnus, meanwhile, seems to be proceeding at a slower pace. Seems like Alex will finally have a chance to-” He stopped as the waitress refilled his and Magnus’s coffee. “Thank you, miss. Anyway, Alex will finally a chance to catch up to him.” He chuckled to himself. “I’m going to have to take care of you idiots tonight, won’t I?”

“I’m slightly regretting this, so probably,” Magnus said through a mouthful of pancakes. Alex simply nodding, shoving another forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

TJ sighed, leaning back in his seat as he stirred sugar into his coffee. He took a sip, before looking into the swirling liquid and murmuring, “I’m gonna need this.

Two plates on pancakes later, Magnus was in the lead again. They’d both had a plate, and Magnus was starting his fifth. It looked like he wasn’t going to finish however.

“Well, you’ve beat your record at least,” Alex smiled, before having another big bite of pancake.

“Shut up,” Magnus said, taking a sip of coffee. “Don’t remind me.”

“I can hear the pain in your voice,” TJ sighed.

“I can feel the pain in your voice,” Alex added.

Magnus took a big bite of pancake and flipped Alex off quickly. She laughed, wiping syrup from her mouth.

As soon as Magnus finished his plate of pancakes, he took his mug of coffee and downed the rest of it. “Alex Fierro, you have won.”

Alex groaned. “No, I haven’t. I’m not finishing this.” She pushed the plate away. “Your pancake stamina baffles me.”

Magnus smiled. “Then I won by default. Also, I paced myself.”

The waitress sighed. The contest was over. She walked over and gave them their check.

TJ smiled, taking the check. “I’ll pay,” he said, taking out his wallet.  He went to the register and payed the check with a 20. Alex and Magnus left a tip and groaning, they went to join him.

“I regret everything,” Magnus said, burying his face into TJ’s jacket.

“Me too,” Alex said, leaning into TJ’s other side.

“We have to get back to Valhalla,” TJ said. “So start walking.”

“Can we sleep in your room when we get back?” Alex asked.

TJ sighed. “Fine.” He smiled. “But only if I get to sleep in the middle.”


End file.
